onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 371
| Art = | Ad = > | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 476 p.2-11, 18 and 477 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Sanji - Robin | rating = 8.1 | rank = 5 }} "The Straw Hat Crew Annihilated - Full-Throttle Kage Kage Abilities" is the 371st episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Moria explains that he enabled Oars to stretch by stretching his shadow, thereby forcing his body to stretch along with it to ensure that the body and shadow are the same shape. Usopp fires Brook out of the Kuwagata, with Nico Robin making him spin and Nami electrifying him, but he only does minor damage to Oars and is knocked out when Oars retaliates. Robin attempts to use her powers on Moria, but he attacks her with his shadow and then switches places with it, rendering her attack useless. He then takes her shadow, rendering her unconscious. Chopper discovers that Oars died of frostbite, and that while he does not feel any pain, he can still take damage from their attacks. Sanji and Chopper launch a combo attack on Oars, who then knocks out both of them with Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun, leaving only Nami, Zoro, and Usopp standing. Long Summary Oars uses a Gomu Gomu no Kane to throw the Straw Hats around. He then uses a Gomu Gomu no Yari to stretch his legs down hard on the crew. Zoro wonders how Oars became so powerful. Moria explained that he used Shadow Revolution extending his shadow down to Oars. With that, Oars can extend his body parts almost like Luffy does. Moria then turns Oars' shadow into a ball, making him a ball as well. Oars rolls towards the crew and suddenly stops and demands that he be the one to finish things. Moria orders Oars to pick off the Straw Hats one-by-one. Nami wonders where Luffy is and thinks about how Kuma might be somewhere on the island as well. Usopp hopes that by beating both Moria and Oars, the shadows will return. Brook then volunteers to help. Zoro charges at the Oars/Moria duo. Nami readies a Dark Cloud Tempo, and Usopp shoots Brook at Oars with Robin making spin into a wild tornado. With lightning surrounding him, Brook uses a Lightning Bone Sword to pierce right through Oars and crash into a wall. However, Oars retaliates by using a Gomu Gomu no Muchito kick the skeletal Humming Swordsman. He also blocks Usopp's Atlas Comet. Next, Oars launches a Gomu Gomu no Bazooka towards the sniper, but finds his arm not stretching. Robin had used Ocheta Fleurs Cuatro Manos to bind Moria. She orders him to surrender the shadows and threatens to crush him to death. But then, Moria sends some Brick Bats at Robin and they bite her, dropping her. Sanji kicks the bats off, but they form into the Doppelman behind Robin. Just as she uses Clutch to snap Moria's bones, the Doppelman forms Moria's face. Moria had switched places with his Doppelman and now steals Robin's shadow dropping her into a coma-like state. He decides to hold the shadow, but then Sanji lights his foot and tries an extra Hache, but is fooled by the decoy. Now furious, Oars uses a Gomu Gomu no Bazooka but is hit by Sanji's Frit Assorti. As Usopp carries Robin away, Chopper learns that Oars once died of frostbite, and that one of his arms was just recently placed onto him. Oars overhears and smashes the reindeer in, but he misses. Using Jumping and Arm Point, Chopper is boosted by Sanji and they use a Roseo Shoot to hit Oars in the right arm. Chopper warns that pain is a warning sign on the average body. Oars then uses a Gomu Gomu no Gatling to pummel Sanji and Chopper. With only Nami, Zoro, and Usopp remaining, it appears that all hope is fading. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *During the scene where some of the Straw Hats are shown knocked out and bloodied, blood can be seen on Brook's clothing. However, this should not be possible as he is, as he would put it, "just a skeleton". A similar scene in the following episode fixes this mistake, however. *When performing the Gomu Gomu Spear, Oars is seen with both of his teeth intact. However, during the rest of the episode, he is seen with one tooth chopped off. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 371